Major Sept Positions
Sept Alpha and the Council of Elders When it comes to Sept Leadership - the Sept Alpha is the head honcho. Typically speaking the Sept Alpha is Athro in rank. He is responsible for the Caern, period. The Elders on the Council are those to who he can turn for advice in dealing with certain issues; however, not every Sept has a Council of Elders. Usually the Sept Alpha is the highest ranking person in the chain of command to which one can speak. There is so much involved in seeing to the welfare of a Caern and Sept however that there are other positions to which certain aspects of caretaking have been delegated and the Sept Alpha works with these individuals. Caern Warder Curious about who is in charge of the people guarding the caern? Who is responsible for the safety of the Caern and organizing the defense in both times of peace and war? That's the Caern Warder. In some cases he/she operates on a level outside of the Council of Elders because he/she has the most important duty in any Sept: It is the Warder's responsibility that the Caern does not fall. Typically, a warder is bound to the Caern and does not leave; however, this is not always the case and varies from Sept to Sept. Especially since a Warder has Garou who support him in his duties of protecting the Caern. The Sept Warder chooses Guardians. These Guardians are those whom have shown tremendous strength or intelligent use of resources in combat against the enemy. Sometimes these guardians are of a pack unto themselves. Othertimes these guardians are members of different packs who all rotate out in the protection of the Caern. In addition to this the guardians are supported by any Garou who wishes to devote time to the Sept by assisting in its protection. They cannot make the final decision as to how to protect the caern; but, both Garou who assist the Guardians and the Guardians themselves may offer suggestions. The Warder however is under absolutely no obligation to consider them or make use of them. Rite Master The Rite Master is typically a theurge whom is seen not only as a powerful theurge but also as a spiritual leader within Garou Society. Now there are Garou who aren't theurges whom have served in this position; however, typically - the position is held by a crescent moon. Does a Rite Master oversee every single little Rite of Cleansing or every single Rite of Talisman Dedication? No. But he or she is responsible for leading every Rite that is performed in the Caern Heart. It is his or her responsibility for maintaining good relations with the spirits in the area. And typically speaking those seeking advice of a more spiritual nature are more likely to turn to the Rite Master than say - an Ahroun. Rite Masters will only rarely leave the Sept and unless taken by some greater duty to the nation, will at the very least remain within a certain proximity to the Sept when they do leave, so that they can be on hand. Typically Rite Masters will have apprentices who will stand in - in those situations. Master of the Challenge Garou are creatures of Rage. They are quick to anger and even more quick to fight. Disputes and challenges are officiated by the Master of the Challenge. This role is typically held by a Philodox but can be held by any Garou whose knowledge of games and ability to craft suitable challenges for questing individuals is excellent. Minor challenges are those challenges typically associated with disputes. If a person does not care for the way someone of equal rank has been treating them or their kinfolk, they bring it here. Often times they fight it out, and who ever wins was right, whereas whomever lost was wrong. Not all minor challenges require the presence of the Master of Challenge; however, once that battle is held? The issue between the two Garou is considered to be a bone that is cracked and buried. If it is brought up by either Garou involved after the fact, it shows both a lack of honor and wisdom and could potentially result in a loss of renown. Major challenges are those challenges involving Sept Position, or an issue of great import. In the case of someone challenging another Garou for the position, it is the responsibility of the Master of Challenge to come up with a scenario in which the Garou involved must prove their superiority over the other in addition to being able to appropriately execute their duties in the position. Sometimes these challenges have two or even three parts and no challenge is really the same. Needless to say the Master of the Challenge is a position which allows the Sept to Maintain a smooth avenue through which disputes and other issues are settled. Keeper of the Land Den Mother Not all septs have a Den Parent. It is something that varies with each Sept and the way through which they view the training of the young. Typically speaking the entire Sept is responsible for the instruction of the young; however, the cubs are guided and protected largely by the Den Parent. In more traditional Septs, this position is referred to as the Den Mother, regardless of the gender of the Garou. The Den Parent is expected to - in times of trouble - sacrifice themselves to protect the cubs from trouble, from the wyrm, etcetera. They instruct and serve as sources of lore and wisdom in guiding the direction of cubs' instruction. Category:Werewolf Category:Sept Category:Setting